Her Dying Wish
by Janto837
Summary: Alice Carter dies and leaves Jack in charge of Steven. The team and occasionally the Doctor and co help bring him up, 5 years later Steven goes missing. Set after Season 2 Tosh, Owen and Ianto are alive in every way, CoE and Miricle Day never happened.
1. The Crash and a Wish

AN: Taken-With permission from 10-11thDoctorLove. Tosh, Owen and Ianto are all alive in every way.  
>I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.<p>

Rated because of Jack and Owen.

Chaos. Total chaos everywhere.

The rift had been quiet so the team decided to go for a drink at the pub; instead they were almost involved in a crash, a huge crash causing gridlocked traffic and 13 hours of rescuing.

21 cars, two Lorries.

One lorry had crashed into the other and they both rolled, hitting other cars, crushing some, other didn't stop in time and crashed into the Lorries or other cars.

The team saw the crash with their own eyes; they were almost hit by the Lorries. Jack who was driving had to dodge; doing that caused the car to roll luckily away from the rest of the crash and off the motorway. Everyone in the car rolled hitting into each other, screaming. Their world spinning, no one knew what was left or right, up or down, everything was just spinning.

But finally it stopped, the SUV on its side, driving side down. Jack found himself trapped beneath Ianto and his right shoulder was throbbing. "Everyone alright?" Jack yelled pushing lightly on Ianto, the man shifted above Jack. No one answered, "Is everyone alright?" Jack bellowed getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah." Owen finally commented.

"I'm ok." Tosh added un-tangling herself from Gwen and Owen.

"I'm good." Gwen called doing that same.

"Just a loss of dignity." Ianto commented from on Jack.

"Good, Ianto try and open the passenger door. One of you three get that door open." Ianto reached up and being tall he easily managed to open it before climbing out with help from Jack. Once he was out he helped the others Jack struggled to climb out as he realized his shoulder had been dislocated.

Owen checked over everyone quickly and had to re set Jack's shoulder but other than that everyone had gotten out with only a few bruises and scratches.

They looked back on the motorway and gasped. Car all over the place some crashed trying to dodge the main crash. But in the middle of the motorway was the worse, a huge pile of crashed cars, crushed, some piled on top of each other. The team immediately set to action running across the motor as sirens were heard in the distance. Civilians that were out of the crash most jumped out to help. Owen jumped back into the SUV and soon found his emergency medical kit.

Gwen saw a man by the side of the road lying in a puddle of blood; she pulled Owen over as she realized who it was.

Rhys.

Rhys had a huge cut across his forehead and blood was pooling out from his chest, "Hold this to his chest!" Owen ordered and Gwen did as she was told, "I don't have anything for something this!" Owen almost screamed in frustration but soon enough the paramedics arrived and joined them.

They immediately took Rhys off to the hospital along with 5 others who had ended up at the side of the road. With Jack's permission Gwen went with Rhys to the hospital, re joining them 2 hours later after she was sure Rhys would be ok.

10 hours after Gwen returned the team had lost count of how many people they had pulled out of cars, how many of them were already dead, how many times they had given CPR, how many different people's blood had stained their hands and clothes, how many children were crying for their parents, or parents crying for their children or partners.

It had gotten dark and then light again before he found her.

Two cars pile on top of each other, this top car was empty but the bottom was not.

Lying across the driving seat and passenger seat were two people, legs trapped under the top car, upper body curled around her young blonde son. "Alice!" Jack gasped running over to her, Jack knew even if she survived she'd loose her legs but that didn't matter she needed to survive. "Steven! Wake up!" neither of the stirred. "Someone help me!" Jack yelled as loud as he could, straining his voice but he knew nobody would hear over the noise of everything happening around them but she couldn't leave them, the car above could crushed them any minute. "Steven, Alice, please wake up!"

"Uncle Jack?" Steven whispered his voice sounding crackly from the crash. Jack almost cried with joy knowing Steven was alive, his grandson.

"Yeah Steven hey it's me, are you ok? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No I'm ok." Steven told him beginning to slowly sit up until he noticed his mum. "Mummy? Mummy? Uncle Jack what's wrong with her?" Steven shook Alice fiercely on her shoulder but she didn't stir. "Help her please!" Steven begged.

"Can you be brave for me Steven?" Jack asked the boy softly. Steven nodded even as tear began streaming slightly down his cheeks.

"Go find someone, _anyone_ to help."

Steven nodded and stood up; he seemed shaky on his legs for a moment until he sprinted off. Jack reached across and felt Alice's pulse it was weak. "Alice, please God wake up. I know you hate me but don't leave me please. I love you, please..."

"Dad?" her eyes didn't open and her voice sounded weak but it made Jack's heart soar.

"It's me Alice, I'm here."

"Dad, I..."

"Don't speak save your breath, Stevens gone to get someone, they can help you." Jack found her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Stevens ok?" Alice breathed out a sigh slowly opening her eyes; she struggled to focus on Jacks face.

"He's fine, perfect. Just worried about you. He's not the only one."

"Dad...I," Alice paused and Jack started to tell her to save her breath but she cut him off, "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Jack couldn't stop the question as it came out.

"No. I just...In my will I want you to look after him, bring Steven up." Alice paused trying to catch her breath, she could feel herself fading but she needed to tell him, "Look after him. Tell him you're his grandfather." He voice was growing weaker and Jack internally begged for someone to save her.

Jack was shocked but his heart soars as it fell. He never knew Alice would trust him that much with Steven but he knew why she was telling him now. He shook his head, "Don't, you're going to be fine, you can tell him yourself."

"Jack!" Three voices called at once, Jack didn't turn knowing the voices, Steven, Owen and Ianto.

"Look after him." Alice whispered her dying wish before closing her eyes for the last time. Jack felt her hand go limp in his own.

"I will, I promise." Jack blinked back his tears as he turned to see Steven running at his mother. He looked at Owen and Ianto, Owen ran to see what he could do to help Alice but Jack knew there was no use, it was too late.

"I saw Steven, Owen was with me." Ianto explained. Jack had introduced Ianto to Alice and Steven once when Jack visited them.

"Uncle Jack what's happening?"

"Steven, I...You remember Ianto yeah?" Steven looked at Ianto then nodded, "Well go with him, be a good boy for him yeah?" Steven nodded again and took Ianto's out stretched hand.

"I can't...Jack I'm sorry she's..." Owen said a moment after Ianto and Steven had left. Jack nodded blinking back tears.

He climbed out the car Alice was in and reached up pushed the other car off Alice. Two words whispered inside his head and Jack found he was stronger than before and easily lifted the car.

Owen watched in amazement but chose not to question Jack's new found strength and gave him a hand moving the car. "You go, help others." Jack ordered once the car was moved.

As soon as Owen was gone Jack reached down and picked up Alice trying not to look at her mangled legs. "I'll look after him I promise." He whispered a quiet promise.


	2. The Aftermath and a Heart to Heart

14 hours.

They had been out there 14 full hours until the police finally ordered for the Civilians to go home, they could take it from there, some people complained but most got in their cars glad to leave and the police made space for everyone to get through, slowly but surely.  
>Jack wanted to stay and help but he had to look after Steven, the poor kid was exhausted and fell asleep in Jacks arms as soon as Jack picked him up. Jack saw his team looking around looking for him; he waved them over to the wrecked SUV where he stood.<br>"Jack, another ambulance is going to the hospit-" Gwen stopped as Jack interrupted her.  
>"Go. Look after Rhys, gimmie a call in a few hours to let me know how he's doing. Get checked out if you get a chance, it would calm my nerves a little."<br>Gwen smiled her thanks and agreement before rushing off to get in the ambulance before it left.  
>Jack turned to rest of the team, "Tosh, any chance you could climb inside and disable any of the computers so nobody can use them?"<br>"Of course." with that Tosh hauled herself onto the side and jumped in careful of the stray glass.  
>"Owen could you take Steven," Owen nodded and held out his arms as Jack placed the sleeping 5 year old into them, "And Ianto can you check the boot for any equipment we can carry and get it, I'll jump in and get anything else."<br>The men went to their jobs and Owen stood awkwardly holding the sleeping child, "Who are you?" Owen looked around for the voice before realizing it was Steven.  
>"Dr Owen Harper, I'm a friend of your..." Owen paused, <em>what did he call Jack before?<em> "Uncle Jack's."  
>"Where he go?"<br>"In there," Owen pointed to the car behind him.

"Why? It's all crashed up." "He had to get some stuff."  
>"Oh ok." Steven accepted his answer and snuggled closer into Owens arms and rested his head in the crook of his neck.<br>"Aw, where's a camera when needed." Owen glared at the smirking Welsh man but choose not to reply. He was saved when Andy joined them.

"This wasn't one of your freaky things was it?"

"Nope." Owen shook his head, "We were going to the pub, just dodged the main crash." Owen gestured at the SUV behind him.

"Oh shit, was any one hurt?"

"We all survived, Gwen's gone to the hospital to see how Rhys is doing, he was in one of the Lorries. Jack and Tosh are grabbing some stuff from in there."

"Shit, is Rhys ok?"

"I think so. Hope so." At Ianto's questioning glance Owen continued, "For Gwen's sake, and you gotta admit he's a good bloke." The other two nodded in agreement before Andy noticed Steven.

"Who's this little guy?"

"Steven." Ianto answered, "Jack's Nephew."

"His parents?" Andy asked again and Owen looked at Ianto for answers.

"Dad's a bastard. Mum, Alice died." Ianto gestured towards the crash to point out how she died.

"Poor kid..." Ianto nodded.

"Little help Yan?" Jack called as he attempted to climb.

"Hold this." Ianto gave Andy the tracking device and a few other things Owen didn't recognises to Andy to hold before helping Jack and Tosh out.

"Hello P.C Davis." Jack grinned but there was no happiness in it.

"Captain Harkness." Andy nodded a hello before sighing, "Right, I should head back," Andy nodding towards the wreckage, "Tell Gwen to ring me about Rhys yeah?"

"Sure." Jack nodded before Andy turned and walked back towards the wreckage. "Right, we should head back, we're not far from Torchwood think we can walk? Then we can use some of the cars in the garage to get everyone home."

"And I need to give everyone a once over, just to be sure there's nothing serious." Owen added, he spoke quietly despite the noise around them, too scared to wake Steven.

Jack nodded realizing it would be a good idea. "I'll come sort out the car in the morning." Ianto offered, normally Jack would decline and do it himself but he nodded.

"Thank you." Jack smiled at the man, "I'll take him Owen." Jack offered passing the equipment he held to Tosh before take Steven off Owen. Tosh handed Owen the heaviest of the stuff she couldn't hold for long as they began the journey back.

"Hey do you guys want a lift?" they had been walking for 15 minutes, it wouldn't be a problem for the healthy team but after 14 hours of climbed around a wreckage they were tired and worn out, they looked up at the van that had stopped besides them, a blue van, just one young man, messy blonde hair and a bright blue Hawaiian shirt, Welsh accent mixed in with American, Texas accent. Jack would have flirted with him but he was too tired. The man was looking at them questioningly. "One of you can sit here but the rest'll have ta sit in the back but saw you walking with a kid and a load of tech." He glanced at everything everyone was carrying, "Parts of a computer?"

"That would be brilliant thanks." Jack smiled in thanks avoiding the question as the man jumped out the car and opened up the back, it was empty except seats at each side and a window into the driving seat. Jack climbed into the passenger seat clutching Steven to him and the rest of the team climbed into the back.

"Where you going?"

"The Plaza please." Jack answered trying to stay polite despite how tired he was.

The man nodded. "I'm Jayne by the way."

"Captain Jack, this is my Nephew Steven and back there is Owen, Tosh and Ianto."

"Nice ta meet you all."

"And you, thanks for this."

"S'alright. Saw the wreckage back there, you were in it?"

"Almost, dodged but still crashed."

"Oh, you'll alright?"

Jack nodded, "We all survived, more than I can say for some..." Jack trailed off before looking at Jayne, "So what do you do?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jayne asked not understanding.

"Job wise?"

"Oh, filing boring job but pays the bills. What about you, you said 'Captain Jack'?"

"Uh, with the Government." Jack replied.

"Oh, you're not Torchwood are you?"

Jack stared at Jayne shocked, "How do you know about Torchwood?"

"They go zooming around Cardiff in a black SUV with Torchwood written on the side. Ask about it and they point you to the Plaza and some of the filling mentions you...it...them."

"Huh...well yeah that's us."

"Awesome, what do you do?"

"Government stuff." Jack lied.

"Ah, 'I tell you I kill you' sort of stuff?"

"Yep." Jack answered the Jayne wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Fair dos. Here you go."

"Thank you." Jack said sincerely hand on the handle, "Here." Jack pulled out his wallet and ignoring Jayne's protests he gave him a 50 pound note before smiling and climbing out and letting the others out and they walked away all thanking Jayne. Jack felt Jayne's eyes watching them for a moment before he heard him speed off.

"What was that all about?" Owen suddenly demanded.

"What was what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Asking what he does for a living, it was like you _wanted _him to ask you and you _wanted_ him to know about Torchwood."

Jack didn't reply despite Owen's 'Well?' until they had made it into Torchwood through invisible lift, he placed Steven down on the sofa and everyone placed the tech on the table, Jack rushed off and came back with a blanket which he promptly placed over Steven and then turned to his waiting team, he noted only Ianto didn't look expectant but then Ianto knew about Alice and Steven.

Sighing he gestured for them to follow him into the med bay so they could talk away from Steven. "Alice is my daughter but her mother turned her away from me. Alice...I _thought_ Alice hated me, she barely let me visit because she'll age but I never will and...I'm dangerous which I agree with. But she was in that crash. I found her and she asked me to look after Steven. Her son, but she hasn't told Steven I'm his grandfather, he thinks I'm his Uncle Jack." Jack looked at each person's reaction, Ianto's was supporting, Tosh was feeling sorry for him but trying not to show it and Owen looked gobsmacked and showing it. "Alice told me I can tell Steven I'm his grandfather but I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything until I tell him. But to the main question. _Yes_, I wanted him to ask about us because I'm going to be spending more time with Steven, he needs me now so I will still be leading Captain but all of you need to step up a little. I want to find new recruits, I'll try and get in contact with Mickey and Martha and Andy Davis, he would be a good field operative. But I'll be looking for anyone worthy. Jayne just stopped and helped a group of strangers who could have easily stolen his van, that show's he's not an idiot and will help people. Filing would be good," Jack paused when he noticed Iantos frown, "Ianto if I hire him you could sort out the Archives while he sorts out the paperwork coming in."

"They do need tidying..." Ianto murmured in agreement.

"I thought you played for the other team!" Owen stated still gobsmacked; his statement was so unexpected Jack couldn't help but laugh, a huge bellowing laugh. Ianto chuckled but Tosh looked embarrassed for Owen and whacked him on the arm.

"What?" Jack asked once he had calmed down enough to speak.

Owen suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, talking to his boss about his sexuality. "Well, you and Ianto are shagging," the men in question shared an amused look, "And you flirt with men all the time and the way you dress," Owen gestured at his clothes as if to prove it, "Period military is not the dress code of a straight man and...and...and...but then you had a kid so you..." Owen trailed off unsure of what else to say.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Jack looked really offended with the idea there was something wrong with his clothes.

"Nothing Jack." Ianto reassured him.

"It suits you." Tosh added still burning with embarrassment on Owen's behalf.

"Exactly." Jack looked at Owen as if challenging him.

"You ignored my other points." Owen pointed out part of him wanted to leave this conversation but he also wanted to know once and for all if his boss is gay, it didn't matter to him but it'd be nice to know.

Jack smirked slightly, "I don't believe in labels. Gay, straight, bisexual, where I come from it doesn't matter, everyone, every _species_ is equal."

"Told you." Tosh murmured.

"Is my sexuality a common discussion?" Jack questioned curiously with humour lacing his voice. Everyone nodded and Jack grinned before leaving to check on Steven, "Owen can you give Tosh and Ianto a once over then Steven. Them all of you take today and tomorrow off, stay on call if you can, although Ianto?"

"I'll sort out the SUV tomorrow." Ianto promised.

"Thank you." With that Jack left leaving the others to their business.

Owen turned to Ianto and Tosh, "Right, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Ianto offered jumping slightly to sit on the table.

"Right are you hurting anywhere?" Owen easily slipped into Doctor mode after 14 hours of just doing that.

"My back, I think it's just bruised though."

"Best to let me check. Take off your shirt." Ianto rose an eyebrow by complied without comment hearing Jack's mumbled 'Who's the gay one now?' through the doorway.

Owen rolled his eyes at Jack's comment before going to Ianto's back and looked over it. Lightly touching it, "Bad bruising all over, how'd you manage to move?"

"The bruising should go down in a few days but it will be sore, take some pain killers if it gets too much. Anywhere else sore?" Ianto shook his head and reached to get his shirt, as he did up the buttons Owen grabbed a long black stick.

"What's that?" Ianto asked, "Looks like a Harry Potter wand."

Owen snorted and shook his head, "Scans for internal bleeding."

"Wouldn't we know by now?"

Owen shook his head, "Not always. Lay down." Ianto complained and Owen ran the stick from his head to his toes and back before going to the computer, "Your fine, 'cept the bruising." Ianto nodded and stood up, "Tosh?"

Once he was done with Tosh he saw she didn't have any internal bleeding he told them to go home he needed to see to Steven. They all stood up and went into the main room. Tosh and Ianto walked toward the cog door saying goodbye to Owen while Owen looked around.

Jack and Steven were nowhere to be found, "Jack? Steven?" Owen called out.

No reply.

Sighing Owen walked up to Jack's office, there was nobody inside but the door to Jack's room was open, "Jack? Steven?"

"In here." Jack called from his room. Owen walked inside feeling a bit odd; he'd never been inside Jack's room before. It was dark but comforting, the walls were blue and the bed clothes were black, the floor was a dark blue carpet, only the ceiling was white. He had a wooden wardrobe in the corner and a comfy chair next to the bed. Steven was sitting crossed legged on the bed staring at Jack who sat on the chair.

"Steven, this is Owen he's the Doctor I told you about." Steven nodded and Owen assumed Jack had been explaining Torchwood to Steven. "He needs to examine you to see how badly you were hurt in that crash ok?" Steven nodded again and Jack motioned for Owen to do what he needed to.

Owen sat down on Jack's bed and looked at Steven, "Steven, does it hurt anywhere?" Steven shook his head, "Are you sure?" Steven looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing at his legs. "I'm just going to pull your trouser leg up so I can see if there's any owies ok?" Steven nodded once more and Owen did as he said he would. "Ah, you've just got a few bruises and scrapes that should be fine in a day or 2. You're a _very_ brave boy you know that?" Steven smiled shyly, "Does anywhere else hurt?"

"Nope." Owen was glad he managed to get Steven to speak to him.

"Goooood," Owen dragged out the word and it made Steven smile, "Now could you lay down for me and be as still as a statue?" Steven did as he was told and Owen ran the stick from his head to his toes and back again. "That's brilliant thank you Steven."

"What was that for?" Steven asked staring at the stick Owen was holding.

"It's a magic wand and will tell me whether or not you've got owies inside of you that you didn't know about."

"Wow! Can I do it to you?" Owen smiled and nodded, "Lay down then." Owen chuckled and climbed onto the bed so he could lie down, he felt Jack's approving eyes on him. Steven stood up on the bed and ran the stick from Owen's head to his toes and back again, he did it a few more times for fun before staring at Owen. "How do I know?"

"It sends the answer to the computer to tell you."

"Can we go see?"

"Of course come on." Owen stood up and held out a hand to Steven. The boy took his hand and Owen led him out of the room, as they walked Owen realized Steven was limping, "Does your ankle hurt?"

"Yeah." Steven looked surprised, he obviously hadn't noticed. "Will the wand tell me why?"

Owen nodded, "It will. But for now," Owen turned and bent down offering Steven a piggyback, Steven immediately jumped onto Owen's back, with a little un-noticed help from Jack. Owen stood up and held on tightly to Steven's legs before galloping through the hub making Steven giggle every time Owen jumped slightly. Owen took the long way around the hub before stopping off at the med bay and looked around, "Where did Steven go?"

"I'm here!" Steven giggled.

Owen looked around, "I can hear his voice but I can't see him!" Owen noticed Jack standing watching them from Gwen's desk and ran over to him, "Jack! I've lost Steven, do you know where he's gone."

Jack shook his head, "I can't see him."

"I'm here! On your back!"

"Can you hear that?" Owen asked Jack, Jack nodded with a mock frown on his face.

"Steven _must_ be around here somewhere."

"I'm here Uncle Jack! Uncle Ow'n I'm here!" Steven placed his hands on Owen's eyes and Owen pulled him off his back. He was surprised that Steven already thought of him as 'Uncle Owen.'

"There you are! Never go missing again you hear me?" Owen ordered in mock anger. Steven giggled and nodded, "Good." Owen grabbed Steven into his arms taking him to the med bay. Jack walked besides them, when they reached the med bay Owen place Steven on the table and pulled the computer over, "Ah there we go, look it say's 'Owen Harper: Negative.' And 'Steven Carter: Sprained ankle.' But that's all, no other owies hidden away in that tiny body of yours." He added the latter for Jack's benefit and from behind Steven, Owen saw Jack sag in relief.

"Woooooooo!" Steven yelled out grinning.

"Right little man," Jack said, Steven turned around in surprise, he hadn't realized Jack was behind him.

"Uncle Jack!" Steven called out in happiness, "I have no owies hiding."

"That's brilliant!" Jack grinned at his grandson, "But now I think its bed time for you!"

"But I'm not tired!" Steven tried but he was given away by a yawn. Jack rose an amused eyebrow and Steven poked out his tongue. Jack reached forward and pulled the boy into his arms, Steven was asleep before Jack had even reached his room. When Jack came back he saw Owen shutting down the computer.

"Owen thanks for that."

"For what?" Owen asked turning to look at his boss.

"Just...making him laugh. You're good with kids." Jack sat down on the bottom step and lent against the side wall.

"Surprise you?" Owen smirked and Jack chuckled.

"A bit if I'm honest."

"Me and Katie were discussing kids if she ever got better, although I kinda surprised myself. Never really interacted with kids, no siblings, no cousins." Owen shrugged, "I guess I like kids."

Jack smiled, "Me too. I've brought my kids up before but never on my own." Owen couldn't help but noticed how vulnerable Jack looked and it scared Owen. Jack was never vulnerable, not even when Grey was here.

"You're not on your own." Owen stated simply.

Jack couldn't stop the hint of a smile gracing his lips, "No?"

"Nope. You've got Ianto and...and the rest of us, we're happy to help. And Steven's a cute kid." Jack knew Owen was uncomfortable with this subject but Jack liked it, it was rare to have anything close to a heart to heart with Owen, but Jack had used it up and smiled.

"Thank you." Jack stood up and stretched, he was about to tell Owen to go home when his phone rang, he realized it was Gwen and answered, "Hello?"

"Jack, Rhys is fine he's awake and talking to the police I've just been checked out and I'm fine."

Jack felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders, "Thank God, Gwen take the next two days off alright? Stay on call if you can but relax look after Rhys give him my love."

"I will Thanks Jack." With that Gwen cut off and Jack met Owen's questioning look.

"She's fine so is Rhys." Jack explained. "You should get going home; take the next couple of days off."

Owen smiled and thanked him before leaving. He couldn't get the crash out of his mind but tried to think of Steven calling him 'Uncle Ow'n' it made him smile.

AN: You might wonder why Stevens so happy after his mum died or why he hadn't realized his ankle was hurting. He's only 5 in my story so he doesn't understand what's happened yet, that he'll never see his mum again.

And he didn't notice his ankle was hurting because I would assume after the crash when he ran to get Owen and Ianto he had adrenaline pulsing through him, and ever since then he was carried everywhere.

Also thank you to Kaetie for pointing out I should make sure Steven was checked out by Owen. Read her story 'Life can change when you least expect it'

Owen finds a teen who's been assaulted and soon realises there's more then  
>just that. Warning: physical &amp; sexual abuse. Owen's in a situation that makes<br>what he does illegal but keep in mind Torchwood is not real life so the  
>situation would never happen.<p> 


	3. A Funeral and a Talk

He watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground, Jack had seen many deaths. Some family, some friends, some strangers he never got the chance to save them, he only knew some names but he wanted to remember them all. He remembered the Doctor saying that he remembered every name of everyone who he killed. Jack told the Doctor not to blame himself, but now Jack understood how the Doctor felt.

Jack turned as he felt the grip on his hand tighten. Steven. His grandson, stood next to Jack crying silently gripping his hand tightly, the 5 year old didn't really understand what happened by earlier in the week Jack had done his best to explain that his Mummy was never coming back. Jack picked Steven up and held him in his arms as he watched everyone depart, "Jack isn't it?" Jack turned to the voice; it was a woman around Alice's age.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Alice told me about you. I'm Eve Rine."  
>"Nice you meet you." Jack was too tired and weary for his usual flirty smile and wink, he wanted to hold out a hand to shake but he was holding onto Steven.<br>"Evie!" Steven shouted perking up just a little when he heard her name.  
>"Hey Steven, your Mummy always loved you remember that."<br>Steven nodded, "Uncle Jack told me Mummy didn't want to leave but she had to go."  
>"Would you mind if we talked in privet?" Eve asked with a look towards Steven and Jack turned toward Ianto who stood just behind Jack. Ianto had come to support him, despite Jacks protests. But Jack was secretly glad Ianto had come.<br>"Steven would you go with Uncle Ianto while I talk to Eve?" Steven nodded and Ianto took the small boy into his own arms, Jack smiled a thank you to Ianto who rolled his eyes and walked away listening to Stevens random babble of talk through his tears. Jack turned back to Eve. "Right, yes?" Jack attempted a flirting smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Alice told me everything." Eve stated immediately, Jack was glad she got straight to business without the random un-needed chit-chat. But her statement confused Jack's grief filled mind.

"Huh?"

"Alice, your _daughter_, told me everything." Jack's eyes widened as he got her meaning, "I know your immortal, Steven's your grandson, Torchwood, Aliens, everything. You don't need to ret-con me, Alice trusted me enough."

Jack's brain worked a mile a minute, she knew about Torchwood and him, Alice trusted her but Jack didn't know her, didn't know if Alice was right to trust her, so far he agreed with Alice, she seemed trustworthy enough and Jack felt he normally had good instinct so he decided to trust her for now, if had only taken him a moment to decided so he nodded at her, "Ok."

Eve looked surprised at Jack's trust in her but continued, "Right, Alice also told me to do a couple of things if anything happened to her," Jack raised a questioning eyebrow, "To move to where ever you live and help you look after Steven," Jack opened his mouth ready to protest but Eve spoke louder, "_And_ stay in the boys life. I have a daughter and son of Stevens age-Twins-so they can have regular play dates when you have to work, I'll get a job as school teacher, which is my job anyway, this way I can look after Steven when you can't."

Jack wanted to complain, tell her to stuff it, he can look after Steven without her, he has the team but he understood her logic and couldn't help but agree and choose to take the highroad, "Cardiff." Jack stated.

"Sorry?" Eve looked dumbfounded.

"That's where I live...where Torchwood is, we can use the Torchwood card to get you a house for your kids and partner?"

"Husband." Eve smiled, "I've gotta say I was _fully _expecting you to tell me to stuff it."

Jack smiled lightly, "I was thinking about it, what are your husband and kids names?"

"Sam's my husband, Lexi and Matt, they don't match I know but I'm difficult like that. _Oh_, I almost forgot, Alice also told me to tell you that she wanted you to tell Steven."

Jack nodded, "She told me." Eve frowned in question, "I was there, during the crash...I found her."

"Oh, Jack...I..." Eve faltered; she didn't know what to say. Alice was her best friend and Eve will miss her for the rest of time, but she was Jack's daughter, the poor man has had so much death in his life. Eve put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, with that she gained the confidence to pull him into a hug.

Ianto and Steven walked away to sit underneath a tree, Ianto sat not caring if his suit got dirty and placed Steven between him legs, Steven leant against Ianto's chest while playing in the dirt, he could feel Steven was still there so Ianto lifted his eyes up to watch Jack talk to Eve. He felt a small burst of jealously when they hugged but he instantly scolded himself, Jack and Eve were both grieving, they both knew and loved Alice so Ianto shouldn't care if they hugged.

Still, he couldn't stop the small burst of jealously.

He looked down and smiled at Steven drawing in the mud, a smiley face. When he looked up Jack was walking towards them, Eve was walking the opposite way.

Stevens face lit up when he noticed Jack walking towards them, "Uncle Jack!" Ianto allowed Steven to stand and run to Jack.

"Hey little man!"

"Where'd Evie go?"

"She had to go home but she told me she's gonna move near us so she can still see you."

"Am I coming to live with you?" Steven asked softly, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Of course!" Jack almost yelled before realizing he didn't want to scare the poor kid. "_Yes _Steven, you'll come and live with me in Cardiff, I mean if you want to?" Jack seemed to forget he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Yeah, Uncle Jack!" Steven said his voice basically shouting 'dur!'

Jack smiled happily but looked at Ianto his eyes clearly saying 'We need to talk.'

AN: Hope you like Eve! She's gonna be featured as a main character in this story


End file.
